


Chameleon Lover

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Confused Seunghyun, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trying to puzzle out Dae, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun is dying to figure out Daesung's ideal type, but he just can't seem to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This particular ... creation was inspired by watching the Big Bang Go Show episode. It was my first time seeing it (I've only really been in the fandom for a year or so), and I happened to be inspired by something our dear T.O.P said near the end of the interview.

Seunghyun was beyond befuddled. He and Daesung had been going out for nearly two months – the best two months in all the world – but something was wrong.

But, that is perhaps not the best place to start. No, the best place to start would be the beginning. You see, Seunghyun had always been close to Daesung; the shy singer had pulled out the protective instincts in his elder’s character from the moment they had met. Slowly, Seunghyun grew to love Daesung – first as a friend, then as lover. Seunghyun had not realized what he was feeling was love until he was on the set of  _Family Outing._ The moment Daesung had sprung across the platform and bounced about, clinging to Seunghyun, had set fires of awareness through the rapper’s body. It was as though someone had turned the lights on inside of Seunghyun’s heart and revealed that Daesung’s name had been written on every surface. He had been irate the rest of filming because, in all honesty, he thought Daesung would never return his feelings. After all, Daesung seemed to enjoy flirting with female guests far too much.

Over the course of a couple of years, Seunghyun had remained acutely aware of Daesung; he fell only more and more in love. And, slowly, Seunghyun began to notice something about his darling little songbird: Daesung was a very good actor. The singer would swoon over and pine for and flirt with women like a champion, but Seunghyun had come to realize it was a front. Daesung did not actually have any sort of interest in the women he came in contact with, unless it was to exchange skincare tips and groan over the latest drama debacles.

Seunghyun realized he had a chance to win Daesung’s heart and began to flirt with the handsome singer in earnest. But, of all the years to try 2011 was not the one. The accident and Daesung’s subsequent suspension of activities put a stop to Seunghyun’s attempts to win himself a lover; at that moment, he thought it was more important to support Daesung than to try to seduce him.

But then came the Alive Galaxy Tour. Jiyong, being the sharp leader he was, knew that Seunghyun was crazy about Daesung and arranged it so the pair was constantly thrown together. Air planes? They sat together. Seating arrangements? They sat together. Concerts? Their choreography brought them together. It did not take long for Seunghyun to realize he had an ally, and the two began to plot ruthlessly.

During a concert, Seunghyun flirted with one of the female dancers, and Daesung immediately noticed. He somehow wound up between the two and managed to start teasing the rapper ruthlessly. Seunghyun had smirked victoriously through the rest of the concert. The moment they had gotten offstage, Seunghyun had pulled Daesung into one of the smaller dressing rooms and trapped him against the wall. “Something seemed different tonight, Daesung,” he had mused.

The singer gulped a little as Seunghyun had braced a hand on either side of him against the wall. “Different? I don’t think anything was different, unless you count Jiyong’s adlib.”

Seunghyun shook his head a little. “I didn’t mean that. I meant with you.” He stepped closer. “And me.”

It was impressive just how big Daesung’s eyes could get when he was surprised. “With u-us?” he stuttered.

“Mm, with us,” Seunghyun purred. “Daesung…were you jealous when I flirted with Sun-young?”

The singer immediately flushed and ducked his head, looking down at a forty-five degree angle. “Why should I be jealous, Seunghyun? You can flirt with whoever you like.”

The feline smirk on Seunghyun’s lips grew. “Anyone I like?” He leaned close enough to murmur in Daesung’s ear, “Even you?”

When they announced to the rest of the band that they were dating, only Seungri seemed particularly shocked. The maknae had sputtered and stared until Daesung had smacked some sense into him. After that was over, Seunghyun settled quite happily into his relationship with the then-blond.

But something was not quite right. Two months in, Seunghyun realized what it was and decided to fix it. One day, while sitting in the hotel room after a concert, he turned and grinned at Daesung. “What’s your ideal type?” he asked, smirking.

The blond blinked at him. “I would think that would be obvious.”

Seunghyun sighed at him. “No, I mean what do you think is really attractive? What do you look for in a lover?”

Sitting on the edge of Seunghyun’s bed, Daesung leaned over to steal a kiss. “You. You are what I look for.” And then he kissed Seunghyun again, silencing further questions.

After that moment, it became Seunghyun’s mission to figure out what sort of lover Daesung wanted him to be. His chosen method of inquiry: try a bunch and see what the blond responded to the most. First came the extremely suave style, because it was classic Choi Seunghyun the Serious Actor. One evening Daesung came home to an entryway scattered with rose petals that lead through a candlelight hallway and out onto the balcony. Seunghyun was waiting for him in a suit so sharp it cut Daesung’s heart just to look at it. The addition of a smart bowtie and romantic candlelight were supposed to sweep Daesung off his feet. Instead, the blond had tipped his head to the side and nodded a little. “Oh,” he murmured. “Are you practicing your James Bond?”

Seunghyun paused in the midst of opening the champagne. “What?”

“You know, 007. James Bond. The spy movie.” Daesung had beamed at him. “I think you’d make a very good James Bond; you’re so handsome.” And then Daesung had happily interrupted Seunghyun’s plans by helping him back inside and into their bed. Suave was nice but not the ideal.

The next attempt was Bingu T.O.P. Seunghyun remembered the way that Daesung had lit up when he had done the Bingu dance for the first time (and every subsequent time), and it made him think that perhaps the more goofy route was what the Smiling Angel wanted. So, he took Daesung out for a friendly round of paintball. The chance to run around like crazies was fun enough on its own, but Seunghyun took every – and I mean every – chance to do a gag humanly possible. And Daesung laughed and laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. There was even a point where the singer simply fell over and sat in the mud because he was simply laughing too hard. And on the way home, he snuggled up to Seunghyun – his head resting in the crook of the rapper’s neck. “You’re too funny,” he had declared simply before drifting off to sleep. Clearly, the Bingu was not the right answer either. Seunghyun just knew that when he found the right one Daesung would be incapable of speaking – there might even be a little nosebleed for added emphasis.

The next attempt was the bad boy rapper T.O.P. This time Seunghyun trotted out a good deal of leather – more than he had worn since the early days of Big Bang. He had even taken his motorcycle out of storage and driven it to the YG building in order to pick Daesung up from a recording session. When Daesung had come out of the building, Seunghyun had been leaning against a wall, smoking like he was in a James Dean film. The singer had let his gaze sweep over Seunghyun for a thoughtful moment, and the rapper became excited. Clearly, he had at last found out what Daesung’s ideal was. He was turned on by the pure sexiness of – “You know, smoking is going to destroy your voice,” Daesung had said simply.

Seunghyun nearly choked on his cigarette. “W-what?”

“Smoking is bad for your voice. You should try to cut back so you can sing and rap for as long as possible.” Going over to Seunghyun’s side, he had pressed a kiss to the befuddled rapper’s cheek. “Come on. Let’s go home. I think I need a good soak in the bathtub.” Bad boy was off the list.

After countless attempts, Seunghyun had finally had enough. One night he had stormed into the bedroom and thrown his hands into the air, drawing Daesung’s attention away from the book in his hands. “I’ve had it,” Seunghyun proclaimed.

“What? An epiphany?”

Seunghyun scowled at him. “No, I’ve had it with you. I give up. I surrender. I’ll never be able to make you happy because I can’t figure it out.”

Daesung slowly shut his book and sat it on the bedside table. “You…don’t think you’ll ever be able to make me happy?” A frown turned his full lips downwards. “Why not?”

Jamming a hand into his hair, Seunghyun began to pace. “Because I can’t figure it out. What kind of lover you want me to be.”

The blond blinked owlishly. “What kind of lover I want you to be? Seunghyun, I don’t… What are you even talking about?”

Seunghyun whirled around to face Daesung. “Whenever I date someone, I become the lover they want me to be. It’s why I am such a ridiculously good boyfriend.”

Daesung began to giggle at that pronouncement, causing Seunghyun’s scowl to intensify. “Oh, Seunghyunnie…” Rising from the bed, he walked over to the rapper and placed his hands lightly on the man’s cheeks. “There is no way you could become the lover I want you to be.” Leaning up, he pecked his lover’s ridiculous little pout. “You are exactly who I want already. I mean, how many people get a sexy actor, a beautiful bingu, a raw rapper, and a cuddly teddy bear for a lover all at the same time? I literally could not ask for more.”

Seunghyun gaped at Daesung. “You mean…you like me –  _all_ of me?”

The blond nodded with a peaceful smile. “Mm. Every last bit of you. Even your weird left pinky toe.”

A bright blush managed to break out over Seunghyun’s high cheekbones. “Well, all of me – even that pinky toe – loves all of you.”

“Even my zits?”

Seunghyun nodded solemnly. “Even your zits. And your snoring.”

Daesung laughed brightly. “I love you too, Seunghyunnie.” He snuck in a quick kiss. “Neh, do you think next week you could do the James Bond again? You look so sexy in that suit…”


End file.
